Deviled Fire
by kaleidx
Summary: HGDM A forbidden happening starts it off, the rumors causing Hermione to become distant. The one thing she wants is out of reach, and will cause her to lose everyone forever. Odd fic, don't flame for creativity. PLZ R


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or the charactors, or anything. If I did... I'm sure I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
A/N: Yeah, this is probably my first ACTUAL fic, that I hope to keep up anyway. Rating is currently PG-13. but probably within next chapters, going to be switched to R. This will probably just be a short fic. Whenever I try and write a long one, I'm clueless to what to write about. I suck with plots. But I'll try here! Please review!!! Flames are allowed. I know I suck, but I don't want to, so tell me what I should improve on! Btw, it's an odd fic, I should warn everyone! I have a weird twisted mind, so, don't flame me for creativity, I don't want everything as cliche as many of the new fics.  
  
Deviled Fire   
  
Busted  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
The rumors will probably be around the whole school by tomorrow middle of lunch. Everyone will know.  
  
"Ugh, why did this have to happen?" Hermione cried out. "It was all a big mistake.. no one should have seen!"  
  
'That's right, dear, no one should have seen. Then again, you shouldn't have done it'  
  
"OH SHUT UP, like you would have done any better!" The frusturated girl screamed out at her conscious.  
  
Hermione fell to her bed and lay on her back, grabbed her pillow to cover her reddening face as the thoughts came back.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Echoes of her shoes filled the halls as Hermione walked down the corridors turning every corner ready to give foolish late walkers and lovers detention for being out so late. Deep in her thoughts, Hermione didn't notice someone walk up behind her until she felt her arms being grabbed from behind and her back being roughly pushed against the hard cement wall.  
  
"What do we have here? Granger out for a midnight stroll?" Malfoy whispered with an amused smirk playing his lips  
  
"I'm Head Girl as I'm sure you would have noticed, Malfoy, now get your filthy pureblooded hands off me." Hermione spat back at him, looking up and down him with disgust adding to her last words.  
  
"Now now Gr-Hermione, wouldn't want someone to hear you spit fire, would you?"  
  
"Get your fucking hands off o-"   
  
Hermione was cut off as Malfoys lips covered her own. Her eyes wide with shock, she barely felt her lips being pryed open. Took her 10 seconds to realize she was forcefully kissing back. Thier heads moving in what seemed to be an automatic rhythm, exploring the depths of one anothers mouths. Velvet tongues caressing eachother. Fireworks were going off in Hermiones head. Both were unaware of the least expected student to be gaping for about 5 feet away. That is, until they heard a yelp and a flash. Head Boy and Head Girl look over, Head Girl turns head opposite direction cover her face. Head Boy (whose arms had snaked around Hermiones body during the 3 minutes kiss) was frozen.  
  
Colin Creevey's little brother (A/N: Bear with me, can't remember his name) stood gaping, face hidden behind a large black muggle camera snapping wildly.   
  
"STOP!" Hermione cried  
  
That's when it got worse. It wasn't so bad that that kid saw them. It's who turned up after.  
  
Harry and Lavender heard the unmistakable cry of Hermione, so they left the empty classroom they were snogging in, and went to see what it was about...  
  
Hermione went cherry red when she saw Harry and Lavender approach her, lips swollen and Malfoys arms around her waist. She quickly took a step back and gave Malfoy a look that said go. As he was turning, just out of spite, he put his hand under Hermiones chin, and gave her a soft kiss. Right in front of Harry. He then left. Leaving Hermione to deal with this.   
  
"It's not what it looks like" but in her mind, she was saying the opposite.  
  
Before anyone could reply, she pushed past CC's little bro, and ran to her Head Girl room. She ran like the wind. As fast as she could. Leaving Harry and Lavender in the dust, speechless and shocked.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
'Merlin I'm glad Harry and Lav hadn't said anything. It would be the absolute worst. Best get to sleep now, 'Mione, big day ahead of you.' The stressed girl thought as she tucked herself in.  
  
********  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Hermione awake to the muggle alarm clock she had charmed to work in Hogwarts. The clock read 7:30.  
  
"Ughh, I don't think I can do this." Hermione moaned as she rose from her gold satin sheets, and made her way to her private bathroom.  
  
Hermione brushed her teeth, used her wand to do a quick spell to apply casual makeup (eye liner, a bit of midnight blue eyeshadow, and a dab of lip gloss) and another quick spell to tame her morning hair into soft flowing curls down the middle of her back. Since she fell asleep in her school robes, she just straightened herself out and made her way down to the Great Hall.  
  
The entire hall went mute three seconds after Hermione walked through the doors. Malfoy grinning ear to ear.   
  
'Ugh... Malfoy smiling, I shudder at the sight'   
  
After the initial silence, whispers protruded around the hall like a spreading wildfire. Hermione made her way and sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione played with the food she'd put on her plate, but didn't eat very much. She knew of the stares she was getting from her male friends, and the glares, thick with envy she was receiving from her female friends. Ron was so angry his face was as red as his hair. You could practically see the steam coming from his ears.  
  
Mean while, Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table greefully smirking at what he had done.   
  
********  
  
The first class Gryffindors had, was Transfiguration, and to Hermiones relief, it wasn't double. She was the first to arrive at the classroom. So she kept to herself and sat at the back. She buried her face behind her book (which was upside down) to avoid the stares.  
  
********  
  
Finally the day was done. Hermione had ignored everyone, she didn't raise her hand in any of her classes, and didn't answer when SNAPE asked her to answer a question. Everyone was on their way to dinner, but Hermione made her way up to her room instead. She was stopped by Harry, who grabbed her arm with much force.  
  
"Why the fuck did you kiss MALFOY?"  
  
"What I do is of no business of yours, now, kindly remove your hand from my arm."  
  
"I will not let go until you tell me what exactly was on you mind when you kissed Malfoy"  
  
"Fuck you. You're not my mother or father. I will not tell you anything i do not wish to. So get the fuck off me. And don't look at me like that. It's my life, my body, my actions, all of which do not concern you. So butt out, or I'll have to hex you, and you know what I'm capable of Harry Potter"   
  
The look in Hermiones eyes gave Harry full knowledge that she meant what she said. He roughly dropped her arm, and said with a look of disgust   
  
"I thought you were a friend, now I see you've taken the roll of being a Gryffindor whore."  
  
With those last words, Hermiones balled fist collided with the legondary Harry Potters cheek bone with such force, a crack was heard. She broke his jaw.   
  
"If anyones the whore, Potter, it's you. Don't you ever talk to me like that, or at all for that matter, ever again. Or I swear, I'll make that even." Hermione spat.  
  
Hermione spun around from the crowd that had gathered at the bottom of the stairs, and briskly walked up. Leaving Harry on the bottom stair with a bleeding lip and a swollen jaw...  
  
A/N: SO that's the first chapter! What do you think? Hermione gained a sweet bit of fire. I've always disliked Harry. Turned out pretty good in my opinion! Oh yes, I 3 reviews!!! Please review and tell me what you think. As said in first A/N flames allowed, I like to know what I did wrong! 


End file.
